As a conventional example of an ultrasonic flow meter device, an ultrasonic flow meter device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. For example, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, partition plates 9 are inserted into a fluid passage 4 through an opening 8 and partition the fluid passage 4 into a plurality of flat fluid passages 10.